


Prologue

by bokuakabeam



Series: The Hummingbird Institute [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Yes, Tsukishima Kei should consider himself lucky. But, whether he liked to admit this fact or not, he was missing something. There was something about his day that felt missing, incomplete — akin to an unfinished puzzle. He couldn’t put his finger on it; his career was flourishing, school was going well, he got along with his family okay. But he wouldn’t find the satisfaction he was craving, the comfort he longed for, until he found that missing puzzle piece.Or, well… Pieces.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Hummingbird Institute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800685
Kudos: 24





	Prologue

Kei should consider himself lucky. To be able to complete four years of university with a bachelor’s degree under his belt was a feat in and of itself; but being able to say that he was employed at one of the largest museums in the area while _also_ attending school in pursuit of a master’s degree was something completely different altogether.

And at first, he did consider himself lucky. He was lucky to have a supportive family who put him through college on their own dime, allowing Kei to focus solely on his studies and finish with flying colors. He was lucky to have a best friend in Yamaguchi, who not only understood his desperate need for alone time on certain days, but also knew when to push Kei’s boundaries and force him to try new things (which he was always grateful for afterwards, although he didn’t allow Tadashi to know that). He was lucky to be hired at the Great Hummingbird Institute not only because the interview process had been extensive and arduous, but with the large number of candidates, he assumed he would be one of their last picks. He was lucky to be able to work flexible hours, enabling him to spend a large part of his day poring over his textbooks and journals.

Yes, Tsukishima Kei should consider himself lucky. But, whether he liked to admit this fact or not, he was missing something. There was something about his day that felt missing, incomplete — akin to an unfinished puzzle. He couldn’t put his finger on it; his career was flourishing, school was going well, he got along with his family okay. But he wouldn’t find the satisfaction he was craving, the comfort he _longed_ for, until he found that missing puzzle piece.

Or, well… Pieces.


End file.
